


Call Me Sugar

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: He takes her home to Sun Valley in June.





	Call Me Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

He takes her home to Sun Valley in June.   
  
(And by home, he means: for Robyn's inspection and approval.)  
  
They only have a couple weeks before they'll start a press tour through Europe and Australia, and he knows it's going to be a lot of fun, but a lot of work, so he wants a little time just the two of them. (Well, just the two of them and his family.) Her family likes him a lot even though they don't like that he's ten years older than her, but his family doesn't care about the age difference at all.  
  
Because, as Robyn whispered to him the night before, "I've never seen you quite this content."  
  
Not just happy--but content. There is something very different going on this time, with this relationship. Ian finds the irony of dating someone not just younger than himself, but so young in general, making him look like a lech while internally centering him in a way that he's never experienced before somewhat laughable.  
  
But hey, you can't plan for lightning striking. It just happens, and then you have to deal with the aftermath.  
  
They ride horses everyday and eat Margarita pizzas at night, and laugh and drink and play cards with Robyn and McClane. They stay at the little cottage he's got up there because even though his sister and brother-in-law would love them to stay at their house, Nina's loud. And Ian likes how loud she is, and he doesn't want her to be quiet when it's not absolutely necessary. (On the press tour, in hotels all over the place, they're gonna have to tone it down. But that's down the line a bit.)  
  
So they fuck like bunnies, and run late for every appointment, and Nina giggles guiltily, that smokey little sound that lights up her face and makes his chest ache in this weirdly romantic way.  
  
It's while on one of those many horse rides, out on the Idahoan pasture that he tells her he loves her for the first time.  
  
Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, and he can't help but laugh and ask, "Is it really  _that_  shocking?"  
  
But then she starts crying and stops Blackie, the sweet, gentle mare she's been riding. She slides from her saddle and so he imitates her, after wheeling Stardust around to go back to where Nina stands. When he's on his feet in front of her, he has a moment of total apprehension, something that hasn't happened since he decided to get over the age difference and just be with her, because who cares if she's 21 when she's the freaking most amazing girl he's ever known?  
  
(Maybe she doesn't love him back. Now wouldn't that be the real irony?)  
  
"What, sweetheart?" he asks, cupping his hands under her jaw, tipping her eyes up to his.  
  
The smile that blooms across her face chases away his momentary worry. "I'm just so happy, Ian." Her fingers wrap around his wrists and she pulls herself up so their lips can meet in a brief kiss. "I can't believe how happy I am."  
  
His own grin erupts before he can control it, but he growls the words out as though he's hurt anyway. "Um, don't you have anything  _else_  to say?" he asks. She frowns slightly and he forces his eyebrows into a mock mad face until the realization dawns on her.  
  
"Oh!" she gasps. "I love you, too, of course! Of course, I love you! Omigod, how could I not??"  
  
He can't resist then, he pulls the Damon smirky-eyes and quips, "How could you not? I have no idea."  
  
She promptly punches him in the stomach and then runs back to her horse. As she swings a leg over the saddle, she calls, "Last one back to the barn is filthy, no good, rotten egg."  
  
She didn't hit him that hard, so he's able to jump on his own horse and race after her. He can hear her mad giggling floating back to him on the wind, and knows he doesn't just love this girl. He's going to have to marry her.  
  
  


  
  
  
In a London hotel room, they make love until they're both boneless heaps on the fancy bed. It's been a long, long day, but exhilarating too, because they've discovered they've got international fans. It's all very exciting, for both of them.  
  
Ian's almost asleep when her voice wafts over his consciousness.  
  
"Hmmmm?" he responds, barely still awake.  
  
"I have a question for you," she says, and her voice doesn't hold that sleepy quality that it should considering what they just did, but she's totally relaxed, her body draped over his left side comfortably.  
  
He's not really sure he's going to be able to participate in a conversation, but he tries with, "What's that?"  
  
"What would happen if I got pregnant?"  
  
Mentally, he sits straight up in bed. Physically, his eyes pop open and he looks down at her head resting against his chest.  
  
She moves suddenly, as though she just realized the panic she incited, and she says, looking into his eyes, "I'm  _not_ pregnant! I was just wondering - hypothetically - how you'd feel about it."  
  
She scoots over slightly so that their heads are on the same pillow and Ian, who is totally awake now, thanks very much, turns on to his side so that they are lying face to face. "Women get pregnant on birth control all the time, you know," she adds, when he hesitates.  
  
It's not because he doesn't have a plan, it's because saying it out loud to her is super scary.  
  
Her eyes are so dark and wide, and for just a split second, he thinks about how many times she's metaphorically slayed him with them. They're so expressive, and right now in a moment of total vulnerability, he realizes he can't sugarcoat any of it. Not with Nina. Between the two of them, they have this contest about who can be the most honest, who will be the most real in all their moments--their private ones, and those in front of the camera for work.  
  
He runs a hand up her arm, cupping her shoulder into his palm. "I suppose, if you were to turn up pregnant, I would want us to get married."  
  
He doesn't breathe after the words leave his mouth, and she looks thoughtful as she asks, "So you think people should get married in a circumstance like that?"  
  
He shakes his head and lets the air in his lungs go slowly. "No, not everyone. I just think if that were to happen to us, we should get married. Because it wouldn't be the only reason we'd be getting married. It would just be the reason right now, you know?" She just stares at him, and so he adds, "Besides, don't you think your dad would be after me with a shotgun?"  
  
She smiles then, and shakes her head. "Forget my dad, imagine what Kevin would do to you."  
  
He laughs, because she's right. "Yeah, even if Elena cheats on Stefan with Damon, she's not going to get pregnant. That would be a huge problem for the production team. I guess Elena could start carrying a gigantic purse."  
  
Giggling, she turns so she's facing away from him and tucks her body into his so that they're spooning. Pulling his arm around herself, she murmurs, "I just had this epiphany earlier--that if I did get pregnant, I'd want to, you know, have it. Even though it might wreck my career. Even though we've only been together for a few months. It's sort of crazy."  
  
He presses his face into her neck, and murmurs something that should be construed as agreement.  
  
"It  _is_  crazy, isn't it?" she asks.  
  
"Fucking  _nuts_ ," he whispers.  
  
"Yeah. So." She waits a beat and then changes the subject, much to his amusement. "You know what we should do in Sydney? Scuba diving! It would be so cool!"  
  
"That would be fun," he concurs. "And thank God you're not pregnant, because we wouldn't be able to if you were."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pregnant ladies are not supposed to scuba dive. It's not good for the baby or something."  
  
"Really? I did not know that."  
  
"It would totally ruin our vacation." For some reason, they both start laughing then. Whether it's the exhaustion finally catching up with them, or pure insanity over the fact that they just calmly discussed getting married at some point, Ian doesn't know for sure.  
  
(He suspects it's both.)  
  
  


  
  
  
He's sitting in his Atlanta apartment, a little dumbfounded, when a knock comes at the door. He shouts, "It's open," because he knows it's her.   
  
"Are you finished with it?" she asks, holding her copy of the season two premiere script in her hand as she storms into the living room.  
  
"Um, yeah," he says, and he rubs the side of his head with his fingertips. "Mind fuck, much?" he mutters.  
  
"I can't believe Damon kills Jeremy!" she shouts and he can't help but be amused at her anger.  
  
"Please remember, I'm not a murderer, I just play one on TV," he says with a smile.  
  
She throws her script down on the couch next to him and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's going to be a crazy episode," she says, huffing out a breath.  
  
"Crazy good," he clarifies, leaning forward to snag her hand. He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. "Best job ever, getting to make out with you  _twice_  this episode."  
  
She smiles a little, but he can tell she's nervous about something. "You know what will be the hardest scene, though, don't you? Katherine telling Damon she never loved him.  _God._  She's such a bitch!"  
  
Ian draws her hair out of his way and pushes his face into the curve of her neck. Pressing his lips to her throat, he murmurs, "A sneaky, sexy bitch. Played very convincingly by Miss Nina Dobrev."  
  
"I called Candice already," Nina says, letting her head tip back so he has better access. "She's going to be awesome as Vampire!Caroline, you know."  
  
"I do know," he says, running his tongue over her pulse point.  
  
He thinks she has more to say, but his hands are under her shirt now and she loses her breath when his thumbs skim the undersides of her breasts. (He knows what she really came for, she's in her pajamas, and without a bra.)  
  
"You should move in here," he says against the hinge of her jaw. It's just a thought in his mind and then it's falling out of his mouth, and he freezes until her hand catches at the back of his neck and pulls him more tightly to her.  
  
"Really?" she asks, but she doesn't sound very shocked.  
  
"Really," he responds, and the panic in his stomach settles. It's the right thing. They both know it.  
  
She pulls back from him so that she can properly straddle his lap. She kisses him, not deeply, and keeps her eyes open and on his. "My mother will flip out."  
  
"Let's not tell her then," he says, shifting under her so that her legs spread wider over his hips.  
  
"Nooooo," Nina says, and she drags the word out, but he's not sure if it's in response to his palms totally covering her breasts, or his suggestion to keep her mom out of the loop. " _You_  tell her. You can Southern charm her into it, and then she can get my dad onboard."  
  
He pulls her shirt off over her head and her hair spills over her shoulders, part of the curly mass obscuring her nakedness from his eyes. "You really think that will work?" he asks, dropping her shirt to the floor.  
  
Nina's teeth tug on his earlobe and she breathes in his ear, "You know she adores you."  
  
"Against her will," he groans the last word out as her lips move over the tendon in his neck that totally makes him hard as a rock.  
  
" _Despite her better judgment_...." she says, obviously quoting her mother, which causes him to laugh. "But she loves you, and she knows you're pure of heart, so..."  
  
"Pure of heart?" he pulls his mouth from the side of her neck.  
  
"She knows you love me. She believes you. She'll take it much better coming from you." Nina jerks his shirt up, so he puts his arms up to help her get it off.  
  
"I'll ask her permission," he says as their lips meet.  
  
Nina's mouth curves into a smile. "There you go!" She slides her hands across his chest, over his shoulders and then up his neck into his hair. "And call her  _sugar_ , she  _loves_  it when you do that."  
  
"I won't be asking her to move in with me, calling her  _sugar_  might confuse her."  
  
Nina giggles. "As long as she agrees, that's all we care about."  
  
As Ian flicks his tongue over her bottom lip, he concedes that his soon to be live-in girlfriend is right.

**Author's Note:**

> [set during the summer of 2010]


End file.
